The Contractor shall investigate lipophilic acids and related compounds that are known to cause brain damage and/or teratogenic effects with respect to their effects on different types of cultured mammalian cells. In addition, some lipophilic acids used extensively as antiseptics or drugs shall be included in the tests. Inhibition of growth, general metabolism, and macromolecular syntheses shall be measured and morphological cell changes shall be examined.